To Love an Unloved
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: Naruto ama Sasuke, que o despreza e o trata realmente mal. E alguém manda cartas de amor para Naruto semanalmente, e não revela quem é! A vida de Naruto pode ficar ainda mais confusa? SasuNaru/Yaoi/Rated T por segurança


**_OoOoOoOoi, sou eu de novo!!!_**

**_E aí, como estão?? Sentiram saudade??_**

**_Então, né, aqui estou eu com uma nova fanfic, que eu consegui escrever em menos de duas semanas, que é o tempo mpinimo que eu levo pra escrever qualquer coisa._**

**_Recorde!!! YAAAAYZZ!!!_**

**_Ah, certo._**

**_Aproveitem a fic!!!!!_**

**_(Tradução do Tpitulo: Amar um Não-Amado)  
_**

* * *

Nós somos colegas de quarto. Desde... Eu nem lembro quando. Eu acho que desde sempre. Da minha vida toda. Mas era de se esperar que após todo esse convívio nós fossemos amigos. Ou pelo menos colegas que respeitam uns aos outros. Mas não. Ele me trata como uma pedra no sapato. Uma sujeirinha na camiseta. Uma formiga chegando perto do prato de pão, ou uma libélula que entra pela janela num dia de verão e inventa de pousar na tela do seu computador enquanto você digita freneticamente suas fanfictions... Ok, chega.

Quando estamos só nós dois, no dormitório, ele me insulta. Me provoca. E quando estamos em aula ele me ignora. Eu não entendo.

É claro que eu não tenho tantos amigos... Só o Kiba e o Gaara. O resto da humanidade me odeia, e não é minha culpa o que aconteceu! Eu não pedi pra ter um pai que vivia com o nariz enfiado num livro de magia e que um dia sem querer conjurou um demônio e o selou em mim! Ele era meio pancada, mas eu gostava dele. E ele morreu ao selar o mostro. Ninguém sabe que foi ele que conjurou o monstro, e eu não quero sujar a imagem de herói que ele tem. Mesmo morto, eu ainda quero que ele seja amado. Não quero que a memória dele se suje por minha culpa.

Então eu cresci sozinho. Claro que eu morava com a minha tia, mas sem amigo nenhum.

Eu só fui conhecer Kiba e Gaara na oitava série.

Mas, voltando ao assunto... Ele é esnobe demais. Todas as garotas babam nele. Porque ele é _rico_. E bonito. Agh, até eu acho ele bonito! Ora vamos, é de Uchiha Sasuke que estamos falando!!!

Eu já admiti faz séculos que eu gosto dele. Não, pra falar a verdade não. Eu _amo_ ele. Com todas as fibras do meu ser. Eca. Pareço uma garota. Mas enfim, é por isso que dói tanto quando ele vem e me provoca. Porque... Eu percebo que ele me odeia e que é humanamente impossível ele me amar. E eu não sei como que eu seguro tudo isso dentro de mim. Uma pessoa normal já teria se matado, acho.

...

...

...

Ele acabou de entrar no quarto. Ele tem Cálculo Avançado então tem uma aula a mais nas quintas-feiras do que nós do segundo ano do colegial.

Ele parece cansado. Entrou no banheiro. Acho que foi tomar banho. É. Foi tomar banho, to ouvindo o chuveiro.

Ele geralmente não demora muito no banho. Na verdade é bem rápido. Toda vez que ele sai, eu sinto cheiro de rosas. Vermelhas. Ele saiu do banheiro. Tá só de cueca. Cara, eu adoro essa visão. E eu vejo todo dia. (XP)

Eu queria poder tocá-lo. Beijá-lo. Dizer pra ele tudo o que eu tenho entalado na garganta desde a _sétima_ série. É, eu descobri que era gay bem cedo. Com treze anos. Eu tenho certeza que não é só uma quedinha, como essa fangirls do Sasuke. É mais forte. Tenho certeza.

Ele olhou pra mim e falou alguma coisa com aquela voz rouca e... _Sensual _dele.

"O que está olhando, dobe?"

"Nada" E então voltei minha tenção para o meu dever. Matemática. Ahhh, como eu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo matemática. E não entendo nada. Então o Gaara me explica. Só que o Gaara tá no médico hoje e só volta bem de noite. E a tarefa é pra amanhã. Ai, caramba. Vou me ferrar.

Eu olhei pra cima quando alguém fez sombra sobre o meu caderno. Eu vi ele lá, parado, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"Este exercício está errado" Ele disse colocando um dedo em cima do exercício.

"hm.."

"Precisa de ajuda, dobe?"

"Eu não... Quer dizer, eu só não... Tá, eu preciso de ajuda só que a única pessoa que faria a gentileza de me explicar está fora da cidade e então eu vou levar bomba amanhã em matemática mas porque você tá falando comigo?" Eu falei de uma vez só, olhando pro caderno.

"Se você quiser, eu vou embora"

"Não, espera!! Me explica, por favor"

"Certo"

E me explicou. Eu prestei atenção em cada palavra que ele me disse. Tudo parecia tão mais simples quando saia da boca dele. Talvez fosse sua voz. Calma e bela, um pouco rouca... Ou pode ser a inteligência mesmo, mas tanto faz. Porque ele está _falando comigo_.

"Entendeu agora?"

"Sim, obrigado"

"De nada. Dobe"

"Teme"

E então ele pegou suas chaves e saiu do quarto.

Ah, como eu queria que ele me amasse de volta.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Dobe. Ele quase nunca entende a matéria. Mas também não presta atenção. Ele sempre pede ajuda pro Gaara. Eu queria que ele pedisse pra mim. Assim eu passaria mais tempo com ele. Mas ele me odeia. Não é pra menos. Eu o trato realmente mal.

Eu gosto dele desde a sétima série. Bem cedo, não é? Mas... Como eu poderia não gostar dele? Ele é tão... Bonito, bondoso, prestativo!! Eu não entendo porque as pessoas o odeiam. Ele não fez nada! Ele não pediu pra ter um demônio homicida dentro dele. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Mas eu sei de uma parte da história que ninguém mais sabe. Eu sei que foi o pai dele que conjurou o demônio, mesmo que acidentalmente.

O Naruto é mais herói que ele. Eu acho.

E então a Sakura veio em minha direção.

"Saaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!" E tentou pular em cima de mim, mas eu me desviei. Ha.

"O que quer, Sakura?"

"Ahh, Sasuke-kuunnn... Eu não entendi a matéria de matemática. Me explica, por favooooor???"

"Não"

"Mas, Sasuke-kun!!"

"Eu falei que não. Então é não" Eu disse e fui embora, voltando pro meu dormitório. Tinha perdido totalmente a vontade de sair. Pelo menos no meu quarto eu podia ler um livro... E ficar perto _dele_.

"Pra onde vai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Não interessa"

"Awwwwnnnnn, Sasuke-kuun!!"

"Dormitório. E garotas não podem entrar nos dormitórios dos garotos"

"Por que você vai lá? _Ele_ está lá. E você não vai preferir a companhia _daquele garoto _a minha, vai, Sasuke-kun?"

Eu parei de andar.

"Não o chame desse jeito. Eu prefiro ele a você, com certeza. Ele é muito melhor"

Claro que ela começou a chorar. Pras pessoas que acham que Naruto é um demônio, ouvir o que eu disse seria maior ofensa. Eu não queria problemas pro meu lado, então fui pro meu dormitório. Se bem que a diretora Tsunade é tia do Naruto, e gosta muito dele, então nem vai prestar atenção nas reclamações da Sakura, e vai dar uma detenção pra ela por chamar o Naruto de demônio.

Eu abri a porta do dormitório, e o encontrei vazio. O caderno de Matemática do Naruto fechado na escrivaninha dele. Mas nenhum Naruto. O banheiro estava vazio também. Droga. Eu me sentei na cama e fiquei esperando ele chegar.

**Naruto's POV (Duas Horas Depois)**

EU entrei no quarto, sem ver nada a minha frente. Eu estava lendo. Uma carta. Eu tinha recebido uma carta. Toda quinta eu recebo uma. A não ser os anos que meu aniversário cai em outro dia da semana, porque daí eu recebo no meu aniversário. E não é da minha tia, ou cobrança. _É uma carta de amor_.

Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, o demônio, recebo _cartas de amor_. A primeira vez que eu recebi foi na sétima série. Eu chorei muito quando eu li. Era um amor que eu nunca tinha recebido. Quer dizer, eu tinha amigos e tinha família, e eles me tratavam muito bem. Mas, na carta, a pessoa dizia que me amava _daquele jeito_.

Voltando ao presente, eu entrei no quarto lendo a carta. Era uma das mais lindas.

"_Caro Naruto_

_É realmente difícil conversar quando sou só eu falo. Então acho que eu vou falar de mim um pouco._

_Essa semana foi normal, como todas as outras: Garotas atrás de mim(1), eu e meu colega de quarto brigando pra caramba. Ele não entende muito a matéria, e um amigo dele sempre o ajuda. Mas hoje eu o ajudei. Me senti bem por isso._

_Hoje eu olhei pela janela do dormitório quando eu acordei. Estava nublado. Me perguntei: Onde estava o sol? Onde estava o que eu via todas as manhãs? Onde estava a coisa que me fazia lembrar de você e sorrir, logo que acordava, me deixando feliz pro resto do dia?_

_Não preciso dizer que o meu dia não foi bom, até eu ver você no refeitório, no recreio. Você estava sorrindo. Seu sorriso me lembra o sol. Fiquei olhando pra você o tempo todo._

_Foi realmente difícil me segurar. Senão eu teria te beijado na frente de todo mundo. E não ligaria se descobrissem que eu gosto de você, que, por acaso, é um garoto. Não o beijei porque você pode não gostar de mim, ou não querer que pensem que você gosta de um garoto. Porque eu não sei realmente se gosta de homens ou não. Nós não conversamos muito. Aliás, não conversamos nada. Não amigavelmente, pelo menos. Na realidade, nós brigamos muito. Acho que você deve me odiar. Eu sinto muito._

_Eu queria poder te contar quem eu sou. Poder te abraçar e te dizer que te amo todos os dias, todo o tempo. Sair com você nos fins de semana. Eu realmente espero que um dia eu reúna coragem para isso._

_Quero ficar com você pelo resto de meus dias."_

Eu juro que comecei a chorar. Caí na minha cama e enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que alguém me amava de verdade! Era como se um sonho se realizasse. Um sonho que ele tinha certeza que nunca ia se realizar.

E então eu ouvi uma voz perguntar:

"Dobe, você está bem?"

Eu não respondi. Eu soluçava cada vez mais alto, era difícil falar. Mas de qualquer modo, eu não queria falar. Eu queria chorar. Chorar até não agüentar mais. Qualquer um pode pensar que eu sou um corão. E eu sou mesmo. E tenho orgulho.

"Naruto, o que foi?" Eu senti alguém se sentar na minha cama e colocar a mão nas minhas costas.

"N-Nada"

"Tem certeza? Você quer, umm, que eu busque ramen no refeitório pra você. O refeitório sempre fica aberto até mais tarde às quintas e sextas."

Eu não respondi.

"Então é isso. Eu vou buscar ramen pra você. Já volto." E com isso ele saiu do quarto.

Eu me abracei. Pensando na carta. Quem era essa pessoa? Por que ela me amava? Justo a mim, um demônio. E porque ele não se mostrava? Tinha algo mais que timidez naquilo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E então, de repente, tive uma idéia. Eu deixaria uma carta para a pessoa em minha própria "caixinha de correio", endereçada ao admirador secreto. E quando a pessoa fosse deixar a próxima carta, ele e veria e pegaria! Gênio!

Secando as lágrimas, eu peguei meu bloco de fichário e comecei a escrever.

"_Caro admirador secreto,_

_Eu tive a idéia de te mandar esta carta através da minha própria caixa de correio. Espero que funcione. Eu queria ter tido essa idéia antes._

_Eu realmente aprecio suas cartas. São muito bonitas. Até chorei em algumas._

_De qualquer modo, por favor, me diga quem você é! Não me importo com o fato de você brigar comigo todos os dias, só preciso saber quem você é. Por favor. Por favor._

_Desculpe se essa carta é curta. Mas por favor, me diga quem você é. Eu te imploro!!_

_Com carinho,_

_Naruto"_

No que eu escrevi meu nome, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Sasuke entrou com uma tigela de ramen na mão.

"Naruto. Eu trouxe seu ramen"

Eu rapidamente escondi a carta debaixo do meu travesseiro.

"O que você tem aí?"

"Nada"

Sasuke deu de ombros.

"Está aqui" Ele me deu a tigela de ramen.

"Obrigado"

"Não foi nada"

Eu comi o ramen devagar, ainda pensado no que eu havia lido na carta.

**Duas semanas depois, segunda-feira**

Eu odeio essa semana. É a semana do meu aniversário. A semana que comemoram o selamento (**Eu:** Isso existe??) da Kyuubi, que foi selada no dia do meu aniversário. Nesse dia, me tratam muito mal. Eu me sinto tão... Sozinho...

Ano passado me bateram. Eu fui parar no hospital. Fiquei internado por um mês.

As cartas do admirador secreto apareceram lá. Gaara me passou a matéria e Kiba me visitou todos os dias. Mas, voltando ao presente...

Assim que as aulas acabaram, eu corri pro meu quarto, com medo de que alguém me achasse e tentasse me bater, como no ano passado.

Encontrei umas pessoas no caminho. Elas jogaram bolinhas de papel em mim e gritaram "Monstro! Monstro! Matem ele!".

Eu saí correndo em disparada. Cheguei ao dormitório. Enfiei a mão no bolso pra pegar as chaves, e percebi que tinha esquecido-as _dentro_ do quarto.

Eu me desesperei. Então lembrei que o Sasuke tinha a última aula livre então já estava lá dentro. Comecei a bater na porta que nem louco.

"Sasuke! Abre, por favor! Sasuke!"

A porta continuou trancada. Acho que ele estava com os fones.

"SASUKE! ABRE!!! SASUKE!!!"

Ninguém abriu. Eu podia ouvir alguém lá destro, escrevendo. Eu coloquei a mão no bolso pra procurar a chave direito. Não estava lá. Quais eram minhas opções? Correr até a diretoria do outro lado da escola? Não ia dar tempo. Ir pro dormitório do Kiba e do Gaara? Não ia dar. Não tinha ninguém lá, eles pegaram detenção de novo hoje.

Olhei para trás. As pessoas corriam em minha direção, com pedaços de madeira e etc. na mão. Eu batia freneticamente na porta.

Meu celular vibrou. Eu o peguei. Havia recebido uma mensagem. Eu grunhi de raiva. Era uma daquelas mensaginhas de "recarregue não sei quantos reais no seu celular e ganhe não sei quantos por cento de bônus". Só servem pra distrair a gente, pra nos fazer pensar que é uma coisa importante e atender na hor...

Idéia!!!!!! Ligar pro Sasuke e pedir pra ele abrir a porta. Ha. Eu peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele.

Tu...

Tu...

Tu...

'Sasuke... atende!!'

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

"SASUKE ABRE A PORTA!!!!!!!"

"_Alô? Quem fala?"_

"SASUKE!!! É O NARUTO! ABRE ISSO LOGO, EU ESQUECI A CHAVE, ELES ESTÃO VINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meus olhos de repente se encheram de lágrimas. Eles estavam perto. Muito perto. Cada vez mais perto. Eu já me preparava para a dor. Me apoiei na porta.

"S-Sasuke..." Eu solucei. "Abre a porta, _por favor..._"

"_N-Naruto...?"_

E a porta abriu. Eu corri pra dentro e bati a porta. Encostei minha cabeça na madeira. As lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos como uma cachoeira.

E então eu senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virei. Sasuke estava olhando pra mim com olhos preocupados. Ele me puxou pelo ombro e me abraçou.

"Tudo bem com você? Eles te machucaram?"

"N-Não... Eu estou bem. Obrigado, S-Sasuke..." Eu solucei com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele.

"Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?"

"Não precisa..." Eu levantei a cabeça e sequei minhas lágrimas. "É só que eu... Eu não..." E tentei segurar as lágrimas. E não preciso dizer que _**não consegui**_. Solucei ainda mais forte, o que fez Sasuke se sobressaltar e me abraçar outra vez. "Eu não agüento mais... As pessoas acham que eu.. Que eu... Mas eu não fiz nada!!"

"Eu sei, Naruto. Não foi culpa sua, não foi culpa de ninguém" Sasuke disse enquanto me segurava e acariciava meus cabelos. Sasuke estava tão quente. Eu estava ficando com sono. Um cheiro estranho, mas muito bom, de rosas misturado com chuva noturna era tão calmante (2)... E sua voz estava um pouco acima de um sussurro... "Naruto..."

"Nani, Sasuke?"

"Você me perdoa? Por tudo que eu te fiz?"

"..."

"Desde sempre. Desde que a gente se conheceu, naquele parquinho do centro quando a gente tinha sete anos e eu enchi sua coca-cola de areia?"

"Eu nem lembrava disso..." Eu ri baixinho, ainda abraçado nele.

"Mas você me perdoa?"

"Claro, Sasuke. Sempre"

**10 de outubro, quinta-feira**

Recebi uma carta. Do admirador secreto. Eu fiquei realmente pasmo quando eu li. Depois meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu fiquei tão... Feliz. Eu ia finalmente saber quem era a pessoa que gostava de mim, e, mesmo que eu gostasse do Sasuke, eu podia ter um amigo!

"_Naruto,_

_Eu li sua carta. Muito obrigado por responder. Desculpe se esta carta for curta, mas é por uma boa causa._

_Eu quero te encontrar. Revelar minha identidade. Nós podemos nos encontrar no salgueiro perto do refeitório as sete horas?_

_Por favor, vá._

_Eu te amo"_

Eu certamente que ia. Se bem que ia ser perigoso. As pessoas sempre tentam me atacar na semana do meu aniversário. Por isso Sasuke tem me acompanhado aonde quer que eu vá quando eu estou sem o Gaara (eu dei pro Sasuke o horário das minhas aulas), que assusta as pessoas o suficiente para eles ficarem longe de mim.

Mas o Gaara tinha um trabalho complicado para o dia seguinte, então não podia me acompanhar. E o Sasuke... Com certeza ia estar ocupado. Mas eu ia pedir pra ele me levar, de qualquer modo.

**Ainda 10 de outubro, quinta-feira, quinze para as sete**

Sasuke tinha saído a tarde, dizendo que ia ver o irmão dele, e ainda não tinha voltado. Droga. Eu tinha que sair logo senão chegaria atrasado. Eu teria que ir sozinho mesmo.

Eu saí do quarto fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Fui até o local que o admirador disse que iria estar a passos rápidos.

Vi a árvore de longe. Não havia ninguém lá. Eu me apoiei no tronco da árvore e esperei um bom tempo.

Já eram sete e meia. Eu devia saber. Era só mais uma pessoa me zoando. Eu me virei pra ir embora quando ouvi uma voz baixa e meio rouca, muito, mas muito calmante.

"Você veio"

Eu me virei para ver a pessoa, e foi realmente difícil esconder o choque quando vi o rosto pálido, os olhos negros, e o cabelo quase azul de tão preto, somado ao cheiro de rosas e chuva noturna.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Desculpe o atraso. Meu irmão não me deixou sair até que ele tivesse uma conversa esquisita comigo."

"V-Você que tem me mandado as cartas desde a sétima série?"

"... Sim"

"Mas por que você nunca... Disse nada... Você sempre agiu..."

"... Eu não sei dizer. Eu só queria que aquele sentimento fosse embora, mas ao mesmo tempo eu te queria mais e mais. Eu agi sem pensar, na parte de te tratar mal. Eu peço desculpas"

"Sasuke... Eu já... Te desculpei por tudo, porque você ainda toca no assunto?"

"Eu estou realmente arrependido. É bem difícil viver com isso. E... Foi por isso que eu resolvi me revelar, porque você disse... Que me perdoava. Então eu achei que poderia existir uma chancezinha de você... Gostar de mim também."

"Sasuke..." Eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito, tamanho era o choque. Eu amava o Sasuke. De verdade. Mas simplesmente não conseguia falar nada, de tão chocado que estava. Quer dizer, eu nunca imaginaria que o _Sasuke_ era o admirador secreto.

"Mas eu acho... Que você não gosta de mim, não dessa maneira. Me desculpe por perder seu tempo" Sasuke se virou para ir embora. Eu continuei parado, chocado demais para me mexer.

Eu vi o Sasuke ir embora, com as mãos nos bolsos, e os ombros tremendo levemente.

Dava pra perceber que ele estava chorando, mas eu não conseguia me mexer.

Eu assisti o homem que eu amava desaparecer na noite, indo em direção aos dormitórios.

Depois do que pareceram horas, dias, meses, talvez anos, séculos ou milênios, eu saí do estupor, e saí correndo atrás do Sasuke. Eu havia deixado a maior chance da minha vida ir por água abaixo: A chance de finalmente ficar com a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

Eu corri na direção do meu dormitório, sem ligar para o barulho que eu estava fazendo, e sem ligar para o fato de as pessoas estarem querendo me matar, só sei que cheguei ao dormitório em tempo recorde, peguei minhas chaves, destranquei a porta e entrei no quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim e chamei o nome da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, que no momento estava deitado na cama, com as cobertas o cobrindo até as orelhas. Ele estava tremendo.

"Sasuke?"

Eu não acendi a luz. Somente me adiantei até a cama do Sasuke, que ficava perto da janela.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele.

"Está dormindo?" Ele não respondeu. Eu presumi que já tivesse pegado no sono. "Eu não quero te acordar. Eu sei que você tem prova amanhã e precisa dormir. Eu vou te dizer isso amanhã. No recreio. Sasuke... Eu me importo com você, okay? Mais do que imagina. Faz muito tempo que... Que eu quero dizer isso, mas eu achava que você me odiava, e agora que eu sei que é o contrário, eu... Eu fiquei tão assustado, tão espantado, tão feliz... de saber que você me amava de volta... Que eu não consegui me mexer. Fiquei atônito. Eu não conseguia pensar, raciocinar. Se eu estivesse no meu juízo perfeito, eu teria te agarrado e te beijado, e... Sasuke..." Eu senti lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu dei uma soluçada fraquinha. "Sasuke... Eu te amo."

Eu fui pra minha cama, sem perceber que olhos muito negros estavam abertos.

Deitado, eu ouvi a cama ao lado da minha fazer um barulhinho, como se alguém estivesse se levantando. Senti alguém andar até mim, embora ignorasse isso, e achasse que Sasuke só havia acordado pra ir ao banheiro.

Mas eu senti alguém se deitando na minha cama atrás de mim, por baixo das minhas cobertas. Eu me virei e dei de cara com o Sasuke sorrindo um pouco.

"Sasuke?"

E então meu maior sonho se realizou. Sasuke Uchiha me beijou. Eu me lembro perfeitamente do jeito que ele acariciou meu rosto, do jeito que ele me beijou, tão apaixonadamente.

Eu lembro do jeito que ele me abraçou de noite e nós dormimos lado a lado.

Me lembro também que no dia seguinte, ele andou comigo pela escola inteira, me abraçando pela cintura, enquanto todo mundo olhava pra ele como se fosse louco. Mas ele dizia que não ligava, se ele estivesse comigo.

Aquele foi o melhor aniversário de toda a minha vida.

* * *

(1) A pessoa já revelou ser homem, ok?

(2) Esquisito né? Mas então, meu namorado tem esse cheiro. Hehe. É bom.

* * *

_**Nyaaaa, acabôôô!!!**_

_**Eu vou tentar escrever alguma coisa rápido, kay-kay? Eu já tenho umas idéias... E eu estou pensando em criar uma long-shot.**_

_**Tudo SasuNaru, claro.**_

_**Kisses pra vocês!!**_

_**--Fighter  
**_


End file.
